


Indecency

by hellaradholly



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: "Oitsukki 22? :3c" requested by TokinyaPrompt 22: In Public Place





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokinya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/gifts).



“Tooru, no.” Kei was glaring at him, pressed to the wall of the changing room as he shifted uncomfortably with his boyfriend between his legs.

“Please Kei-chan? You look so pretty in a skirt I just can’t help it.” Tooru was eyeing his legs now, one of his hands resting innocently enough above his knee with his fingers rubbing circles into the pale skin.

“Well you better get used to it. Just because I like wearing skirts doesn’t mean you can molest me in public.”

“But I don’t like the way that clerk was looking at you!” Tooru pouted, “He was totally ogling at you!”

“He was suggesting clothes I might like. It’s his job.” 

“Well I don’t like it! No one can have you.” Tooru continued his pouting, rubbing insistently as his hands moved higher.

“Ugh, you’re such a jealous bitch.” Kei complained and leaned into his boyfriend to signal his defeat.

“The most jealous.” Tooru teased, taking the opportunity to leave an obvious bite mark on Kei’s neck with a grin. 

Kei groaned softly with a shudder, “Just hurry up, asshole.” 

“Can I finger you, Kei? I have lube.” 

“Why do you have lube with you?” 

Ignoring the scandalized expression, Tooru decided grope at Kei’s ass with a pleased hum. “Gotta be prepared to debauch you at anytime.”

“Whatever,” Kei huffed with a light blush on his cheek as the brunette went to his knees and staring biting and sucking at his thighs.

Once he was satisfied with the marks, Tooru slipped Kei’s underwear down and began placing light kisses along his hardening cock. He loved to see the blond slowly lose composure as he was teased, but they didn’t have that luxury so as soon as Kei was fully hard and the lube was warm Tooru took the head into his mouth and pressed a finger into Kei.

It gave Tooru some sadistic pleasure to see Kei’s legs almost give out while his head thumped back against the wall of the changing room. Kei tended to be loud whenever they did this kind of thing and he was obviously straining to keep his voice under control while the store radio played some forgettable pop song. 

Tooru kept a steady pace so Kei wouldn’t be caught off guard but he could tell it wouldn’t be long before his boyfriend finished. Occasionally his tongue or fingers would find sensitive spots that pulled suppressed whines from Kei’s throat that became more frequent as he got closer to his climax

Fortunately Kei didn’t scream when he came but he was sliding down the wall while Tooru swallowed with an innocent smiles. “Was that good, Kei-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to direct requests to my tumblr hollywriteshella


End file.
